


Шестеренки

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante Needs a Hug, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Relationships, Vergil Needs a Hug (Devil May Cry), беды с башкой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Братья обнимаются впервые за тридцать лет.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	Шестеренки

Данте закрывает глаза, прижимаясь к плечу Вергилия щекой, обхватывает за плечи и держит. Ожидает шипения, или удара, или чего-нибудь едкого, но беззлобного, прямо в его духе, но Вергилий молчит.

Прямо как в детстве: воспоминания мутные и покрыты копотью, но они все еще живы. Когда Вергилий плакал, прячась по углам дома, Данте приносил ему его любимые книжки, даже если самому страшно хотелось схватиться за деревянный меч. Данте его обнимал потом, и они читали, пока их не находила мама и не ворчала, что нельзя читать при таком тусклом свете.

Вергилий под ладонями покрыт броней из холода и жесткой плотной ткани пыльной одежды, которая пропиталась адом так, что не отстирать, наверное, никогда. Данте все равно, он ведет ладонью ему по спине, между лопаток, а вторую ладонь кладет под затылком.

Вергилий вздыхает — длинно, неслышно, только грудь и плечи у него поднимаются, а потом Данте чувствует прикосновение в ответ. Руки брата с неясным легким намеком на неуверенность, будто не знают, как, проскальзывают под его руками, ложатся на спину, и у Данте в голове щелкает. На место не встает, конечно, но все его шестеренки сдвигаются на пару миллиметров так, чтобы им легче было вращаться.

Никогда в голове на место уже не встанет, но это уже и неважно, потому что Данте чувствует, как Вергилий склоняет голову к его плечу.

Хочется сказать что-нибудь дурацкое, чтобы не было так искренно и оголено до костей, потому что к искренности Данте не привык. Данте нужно прятаться за хохмой и шутками, а иначе его развозит до маленького жалкого ничего.

Вергилий, наверное, не привык тоже. Иначе не дышал бы так выверено и поверхностно. Данте об этом думает, и его отпускает тревогой, потому, раз уж они даже в этом вдвоем, то все совсем не так плохо.


End file.
